Cartography
by Khalko
Summary: Whether or not they had money, Bell-mère would never have to worry about her daughters. Nami and Nojiko would always be able to take care of themselves. As far as their expeditions would take them, they'd always find their way back home.


**A:N/ Because of Mother's day, cheesy and over-optimistic stuff happens. I wrote this like 5 hours straight so have fun with my brain farts and typos etc.**

 _Okay, now for the omelet._

Bell-mère placed the kettle lid back down after checking how the rice was coming up. She turned the other hotplate on, and spread the butter and spices evenly to the pan before cracking in the eggs.

It had been tough the same time a year back when her tangerines had suffered from a plant disease. More than half of the fruits had been unfit to be sold. She had had no choice but to dispose of some of the trees and replace them with a slightly different breed to avoid the same setback in the future. But now, all those moments of gritting her teeth and persistently nurturing for her plants with the girls had payed off. This harvest was going to be so much better than ever before with all the tangerines having made a full recovery. The branches were heavy of the amount of delicious looking fruits hanging from them.

What should she buy them? Nami was fast learning how to read and would need more books. Or new color pencils, she'd cringe if she'd see them using those horrible stub excuses for a pen. But on the other hand, Nojiko was clearly growing out of her favorite shirt and Bell-Mère had seen a similar one at the town, for a reasonable price too.

The former marine was unable to make a decision on to how to spend the extra money and yelled to the girls:

"Food's ready!"

The blue-haired girl obediently arrived from the living room and after washing her hands sat to the table.

Bell-mère set three cups and plates to the table, then boldly both the kettle and the pan on the middle.

"Where's your sister?" Bell-Mére asked as she poured some water for Nojiko.

"Drawing. I'm starving," the girl shrugged and reached to pile her plate full of rice and omelet.

The answer didn't surprise Bell-mère at all. The younger of the pair seemed as if she had born with her nose on papers and books. But like Nojiko, she was also interested in the town and its surroundings. One time they had really scared Bell-mère by returning home much later than usual, saying that they had went all the way to the Gosa village and even further and eventually got lost when it became dark. Later when Bell-mère had asked Nojiko about how they had found their way back, she admitted that Nami had been the one who had guided them home.

She'd have to ask her about that.

The former marine leaned on the doorway connecting the dining and the living room and knocked on the wood.

"Nami, food's gonna get cold."

The orange-haired girl was coloring a…well, actually Bell-mère wasn't so sure. It didn't look like an animal or a stick-figure.

"But my map's almost ready," the little girl revealed the subject of her picture.

 _Oh! Map! Of course._

"Nami, you can color it after the food."

"Okay…"

The kid filled the bumpy circle with bright green just a few more times with added haste before giving up and joining to the table.

"I wanna drink ice tea, the one we drank at Genzos yesterday!" Nami complained.

"Yeah, that was good!" Nojiko agreed pulling her lips inward and imagining the sugary taste of the peach.

Bell-mère snorted loudly and waved her hand:

"Bah! That stuff only makes you more thirsty. And besides, we can always make juice out of our very own fruits."

"Yeah…" Nojiko tried to sound eager whereas Nami made a face:

"I don't wanna drink stupid tangarine juice!"

"It's tan _ge_ rine, you stupid!" Nojiko corrected her younger sister stressing the syllable.

"I knew that!" Nami pouted and quickly made up what in her mind seemed like a clever explanation:

"I just like to call them tangarine 'cause tangerine's a stupid word."

"You can't call tangerines tangarines, it's not the same thing."

"Nojiko! Nami!"

Bell-mère raised her voice just a little bit, reminding the two of the rule that fighting at the dinner table was not okay. Both of the girls glared at each other but quit their bickering. Bell-Mére closed her eyes and sighed. She hummed quietly to herself and ate the last spoonfuls of the omelet and rice, trying to show a good example and not gorge it down. Her own mannered behavior did make her feel silly though. Heck, as if poor table manners were the worst thing that could be about a person. If only the rest of the world would share her beliefs.

Nojiko and Nami had already forgotten their argument and were contently munching on the food, asking for a second plate which Bell-mère was happy to provide. She'd admit, she was not the best what came to sewing or house chores but damn, if anyone ever dared to critizise her cooking she'd make sure the next thing the idiot ate was her rifle. Speaking of cooking…She had made a little too much rice this time. Four eggs wasn't that much of an amount for three people but really, there was still that much rice left compared to the omelet?

The former marine leaned her cheeck to her hand, wondering what she should do with the remaining food. The rice wouldn't be as tasty the next day. It would be dull to eat it bare and as excellent as her tangerines were, they didn't exactly match with rice… Of course!

"Nojiko, could you see if we still have that seaweed Genzo gave us? On the upper shelf where the teas are."

The girl was washing her plate by the counter but placed the dish down upon hearing Bell-Mére's request and was about to go and fetch a stool—

"Close the water tap!"

She returned to the sink and closed the tap, then hurried to the table and snatched a stool which she then used to elevate herself to the shelf near the ceiling. Bell-mère's eyes were momentarily fixed with the furniture's unstable legs and she hurried next to the girl, ready to catch her if she fell.

 _Piece of junk! I'll have to fix that leg with something._

"Uuh, is it this one?" Nojiko waved a pack of seaweed sheets in her hand.

 _Yes! I knew we still had some left!_

"Yes! Thank you, Nojiko," Bell-mère took a good hold of Nojiko by the armpits, raising her up before squeezing her into a hug and placing her down.

"Hey, I wanna flyhug too!" Nami demanded and before the woman even realized it, Nami too had climbed up to the stool stretching her arms as far she could.

"You asked for it!" Bell-mère grinned widely and snatched the orange-haired girl. The child giggled wildly when Bell-Mére spinned her around a few times before putting her down and giving her a hug.

"Again, again!"

"No, it's my turn now!"

Bell-Mére gave them both a second round of the 'flyhug' but when they asked for the third round she declined.

"Why don't you two go out to play while I make some cucumber makis for the evening?"

The girls agreed and the next moment, they were filling a worn bag with papers and pens and rushed out to explore the island. The former marine noticed one of the pen had dropped on the ground. She picked it up, fiddling with the bright green pen and chuckled to herself.

Whether or not they had money, she would never have to worry about her daughters. Nami and Nojiko would always be able to take care of themselves. As far as their expeditions would take them, they'd always find their way back home.


End file.
